Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1942 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1942-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': September 25, 1942 *'First heard': The Vanishing Private (a Donald Duck short) *'Area used': Worldwide Back in 1942, Jimmy MacDonald uses a Jew's harp to create 7 different types of twangy boings. Originally a Disney sound effect, it made its debut in the Donald Duck cartoon, "The Vanishing Private" on September 25, 1942. In 1992, The Hollywood Edge added this cartoon boing sound effect to the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library. In 2014, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge. Today, it is one of the most common cartoon boing sounds to be heard in more than a thousand pieces of media. The 1st boing is more popular than the last 6 boings, so it is heard in most media. The last 6 boings are sometimes heard in some media. The 7th boing is the same as Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH QUIVER from the Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Sound Effects Library and Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOING - BIG J HARP SPROING from the Classic TV Sound Effects Library. Sound Effect Description Twangy Boings 7 Types ( Jews Harp ) . Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio * YouTube Similar Sounds * Cartoon Twangy Boing Sound (alternate variation; 7th boing) Used In TV Shows * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Allegra's Window (Heard 2 times in "Fun House" during the song "Baloney World".) * Arthur (1st boing heard once in "Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story" and often in "The Friend Who Wasn't There".) * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Eggs".) * Baby Looney Tunes (1st boing heard once in "A Pastime for Petunia".) * Barney & Friends (1st boing heard in a wide variety of episodes. "I Can Do That!" is the first episode the 1st boing is heard in. Other boings heard in the following episodes:) ** "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" (2nd boing, heard 5 times in a low pitch during the song "Mary Had a Little Lamb".) ** "Falling for Autumn!" (6th boing, heard 6 times.) ** "Grandparents are Grand! (1993)" (6th boing, heard 13 times.) ** "Here Comes the Firetruck" (2nd boing, heard once; 5th and 6th boings, heard often.) * The Big Comfy Couch (1st boing heard once in "Don't Tell", 1st and 2nd boings heard in "Are You Ready for School?" and 4th boing heard in a normal pitch and in a higher pitch in "Earth to Loonette".) * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bob the Builder (Heard often in "Trix and the Bug".) * The Book of Pooh * Breadwinners * Bonkers * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Curious George (4th boing heard once in "Housebound!".) * Dragon Tales (1st boing heard once in "Rope Trick".) * Elmo's World (1st boing heard once in a very higher pitch in "Birds".) * Fairfax (2nd, 3rd, 4th and 7th boings heard both in the 1950s series and in the 2002-2005 series.) * Garfield and Friends (2nd boing heard once in "The Wolf Who Cried Boy".) * Grojband (1st boing heard once in "For Hat and Country".) * Go Jetters * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Harvey Street Kids (2nd, 3rd and 4th boings) * Hey Arnold! * Hey Duggee * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Missing Grandpop".) * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Johnny Makeover".) * Kim Possible (Heard thrice in "The New Ron".) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Wanted Audience" and "The Dotted Line".) * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "The Puppet Princess".) * The Loud House * The Magic School Bus (1st boing heard once in a very low volume in "For Lunch".) * Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Tapped Out".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Mickey and Donald Have a Farm".) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Animal Testing".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * My Own Dog * Oddhouse Phantom (4th boing heard once in "Harold's Jukebox Party".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Out of Jimmy's Head * Pappyland * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save a Tower of Pizza".) * Phil of the Future * Peep and the Big Wide World * PJ Masks * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Pals (4th boing heard once in "Pinxillated.") * The Proud Family * Puppy Dog Pals * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie * Rubbadubbers (4th boing heard once in "Princess Amelia".) * Sesame Street (1st and 2nd boing heard once in "Big Bird Sleeps Over at Gabi's".) * Skinnamarink TV * Sofia the First (1st boing heard once in "Sofia the Second".) * Sitting Ducks * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Dumped", "Welcome to the Chum Bucket", "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy IV: The Motion Picture", "Night Light", "Fungus Among Us", "Grooming Gary", "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation", "Krusty Katering" and "Moving Bubble Bass".) * Teen Titans Go! * Teletubbies (1st boing heard twice in "Bubbles".) * Tiny Planets * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Fire-Breathing TomCat".) * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Afraid of the Dark".) * Vampirina * VeggieTales (Heard once in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?!", during the story "The Grapes of Wrath".) * VeggieTales in the House * Wander Over Yonder * What About Mimi? (1st boing) * WordWorld (1st boing heard once in "The Birds".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Monster Madness".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Movies * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) (5th boing) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Home on the Range (2004) * Horror Movie: The Movie (2012) (sort of a Scary Movie parody) (7th boing) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Open Season (2006) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Safe Haven: A Zombie Movie (2011) (1st & 7th boings) * Sky High (2005) (7th boing used in a high pitch.) * Song of the South (1946) (1st boing) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) Shorts * Disney Cartoons * Disney Fairies * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard in 1969 cartoons only.) * Tummy Trouble (1989) Commercials * Lunchables Brigade Commercials * Nickelodeon Magazine Commercial (1996-1997) (1st boing only.) * Sonic the Hedgehog Pasta - Scratch & Screamstakes (1996) (1st boing heard once in a high pitch.) Logos * Living Books (1994-1996) * Living Books (1996-1998) * Nick Jr. ID - Trampoline (3rd boing) * Whoopee Camp Logo (1998) Video Games PC: * Grand Theft Auto V (Heard in two TV commericals and within one Princess Robot Bubblegum episode.) * JumpStart 2nd Grade Math * JumpStart Around the World * JumpStart Numbers (1998) * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race (1997) * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight (1995) (Video Game) (1st boing heard in a normal pitch and in a high pitch and 4th boing heard in a normal pitch.) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (1994) (Video Game) * Mega Man 11 * Reader Rabbit: 1st Grade * Ultimate Ride: Disney Coaster Xbox One: * Mega Man 11 PlayStation 4: * Mega Man 11 Nintendo GameCube: * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (The 1st boing is heard 3 times in the intro. The 3rd time, it is used along with Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - VIBRATING WOODEN SPRONG.) * Mario Party 5 (1st boing) Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (1st boing) Nintendo 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Nintendo Switch: * Mega Man 11 Nintendo 64: * Mario Party 2 (Heard in the "Archer-ival" minigame.) Videos * Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) * Bear in the Big Blue House: Visiting the Doctor with Bear (2000) * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) (1st boing heard 3 times during the movie, "Captain Pickles Saves the Day".) * Barney - Once Upon a Time (1996) (Videos) (1st boing heard 4 times during the story of "Rapunzel".) * Barney - Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) (Videos) (1st boing) * Barney Songs from the Park (2002) (Videos) (1st boing) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) (Videos) (1st boing heard thrice) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) (Videos) (1st boing heard often) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) (Videos) (1st boing) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) (1st boing) * Barney: Let's Play School (1999) (Videos) (1st boing heard often) * Camp Wannarunnaround (1997 video) (1st boing) * Elmo's World: Springtime Fun (2002) * JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) * Kidsongs (1st and 7th boings heard often in "If We Could Talk to the Animals" in the song "Five Little Monkeys" and "Baby Animals" in the song "We Have No Bananas Today".) * My Party with Barney (1998) (Videos) Promos * Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) (1st and 7th Boing only.) * Zoog Disney Promos Trailers * Horror Movie: The Movie (2012) (7th boing heard) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Cupcake Kids Club * Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series (1st boing used in some videos.) * Fizzy Toy Show Series (1st boing used a lot.) * Kids Fun TV * Konas2002 Series (1st boing used a lot.) * The Reading Unicorn * Sandaroo Kids Series (1st boing used a lot as a running gag.) * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "The Cat in the Hat".) * Toys Unlimited Series (1st boing used a lot.) * The Wil Show (YouTube web/computer show) (7th boing sound heard in/on the episode/song "God Loves Me".) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * WhitneyGoLucky (2nd, 3rd and 4th boings heard often, 1st boing is also used when a Whammy shows up.) Other Media * Disney Discovery Series * iMovie (1st boing) Bumpers * Disney Channel (Bumpers) (Heard in a high pitch.) Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (4th & 6th boings) Anime * Azumanga Daioh (7th boing) * Cells at Work! (1st boing) * Danganronpa: The Animation (1st boing) (Very High Pitched) * Gakuen Alice (1st boing) * Kiratto Pri☆Chan (1st boing) (High Pitched) * Kiss Him, Not Me! (1st boing) * Mirmo De Pon Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901/Image Gallery Audio Samples